helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Rottara Rottara
|type = Single |artist = Buono! |album = Buono!2 |released = November 12, 2008 December 3, 2008 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |recorded = 2008 |length = 15:17 |label = |producer = Takigawa Hiroshi |Last = Gachinko de Ikou! 4th single (2008) |Next = co・no・mi・chi 6th single (2009) }} Rottara Rottara (ロッタラ ロッタラ; Lotta Love Lotta Love) is Buono!'s 5th single. The single was released on November 12, 2008 in two editions: regular and limited. the regular edition only included a CD while the limited edition also included a DVD. The Single V was released on December 3, 2008. The title track was used as the 4th ending theme of the anime Shugo Chara!! Doki—. The single reached #8 on the Oricon charts and sold 27,104 copies. The single V reached #5 on the Oricon charts and sold 5,048 copies. Tracklist CD #Rottara Rottara #My Love (マイラブ) #Rottara Rottara (Instrumental) #My Love (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #PV Satsuei Making Part.1 (PV撮影メイキングPart.1) Single V #Rottara Rottara #Rottara Rottara (TV Program Ver.) #Rottara Rottara (Close-up Ver.) #PV Satsuei Making Part.2 (PV撮影メイキングPart.2) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Single Information ;Rottara Rottara *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition: Inoue Shinjiroh *Arrangement and Guitar: Nishikawa Susumu *Programming: Nakayama Nobuhiko *Keyboard: eji *Chorus: marron *Recorded by: Yamada Naoki, Su_ka_no *Mixed By: Yamada Naoki *Dance Choreography: Nishida Issei"西田プロジェクト・振付作品 " (in Japanese). Nishida Project (via YouTube). *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi ;My Love *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, Mixing, and All Instruments: Inoue Shinjiroh *Chorus: Robin *Recorded by: Yamada Naoki, Su_ka_no TV Performances *2014.10.09 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Rottara Rottara *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 *Buono! First Live 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Sashihara Rino Produce Dai Ikkai Yubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Sokai~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kodama Sakiko *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Okai Chisato Solo Live 2018 ~Oolong Hai no Onna~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Ichioka Reina *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ - Suzuki Airi *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ - Suzuki Airi ;My Love *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” (part of a medley) *Buono! Festa 2016 Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 27,104 ;Single V Total reported sales: 5,048 Videos File:Buono! - Rottara Rottara (MV) (TV Program Ver.) File:Buono! - Rottara Rottara CM References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived) **Single V: Hello! Project (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Rottara Rottara, My Love cs:Rottara Rottara Category:2008 Singles Category:Buono! Singles Category:Shugo Chara! Themes Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:Buono! DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs